The present invention relates to a golf club, more particularly to a golf club in which a shaft designed in a predetermined torsional rigidity and a head designed to have a predetermined center of gravity are combined.
Conventionally, the golf club shafts were designed from viewpoints of a torsional rigidity distribution to meet golfers' head speeds. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-212340 has disclosed a shaft in which a ratio between the torsional rigidity on the front end side and the torsional rigidity on the grip side is designed within a predetermined range and which enables even a golfer having a relatively slow head speed capacity to hit a ball at a large launch angle and increase the travel distance of the ball.